Burning bright
by Sillan
Summary: "Mill l'observa par-dessus les flammes qui se réveillaient. Elles dessinaient à peine le relief de son visage – il se tenait à distance, dans la petite chaleur. Ils ne s'étaient posé aucune question, pas de noms, pas de passé, pas de destination."
1. Chapter 1

**I**

•

L'odeur. C'était l'odeur qui l'avait alerté. Même les mailles du foulard souillé qui lui cachait le visage n'avaient pas pu l'étouffer. L'odeur de la mort, de la viande presque faisandée.

Aucun oiseau charognard pour repérer la carcasse, alors Mill avait sorti le nez du tissu, dilaté les narines et dirigé son cheval en suivant son flair. Avec un peu de chance, la dépouille ne serait pas entièrement passée ; les chairs les plus profondes n'avaient peut-être pas encore été attaquée par les vers. Comme Mill avait faim...

Et comme la faim avait persisté lorsqu'il avait contourné la falaise et découvert le cadavre ; un cadavre d'homme. L'homme était tout aussi comestible que le cerf ou le rat.

Mill avait pensé à Emilyse, aux malades, à Rewan, à leur mentor, puis Mill s'était approché en plissant les yeux pour tenter de deviner un visage dans le brouillon des blessures. L'homme avait dû tomber, mais pas seulement. Il portait une armure souple sous des épaulières bosselées ; un fourreau à son côté. Il s'était battu en contre-haut. Même étendu et désarticulé, il paraissait d'une taille formidable. Le ventre de Mill s'était contracté à cette idée : plus de choses à manger.

Mill était descendu de monture. Il avait dégainé son couteau en s'accroupissant près de l'homme pour l'observer. Impossible de déterminer si la couleur de ses longs cheveux collés était naturelle, de boue ou de sang séché. Sa figure dissymétrique était sans doute abîmée avant la chute ; une brûlure, peut-être, qui avait laissé la moitié droite de son visage inégale et boursouflée. Quelques mouches galopaient sous son nez et au coin de sa bouche entrouverte dans une jungle de poils drus.

Mill avait cherché un blason ou des armoiries, sans succès. Saisissant la cote à l'aisselle, il avait alors entrepris de découper le plastron de cuir comme la peau d'une bête. La tenue était bien trois fois trop grande pour Mill, mais il pourrait peut-être y tailler des protections plus adaptées, ou la revendre. La priorité était d'atteindre le corps et de jauger l'état de décomposition. Raffermissant sa prise, Mill avait donné un bon coup de lame dans le vêtement et le cadavre avait tressauté en grognant.

Mill était longtemps resté immobile, reculé près de son cheval, pendant que le cadavre qui n'en était pas vraiment un continuait à gémir. Il avait fallu qu'il ouvre des paupières lourdes pour que Mill se ressaisisse. La faim oubliée, il était revenu à son chevet pour évaluer l'étendue de ses blessures, cette fois. Où que ses yeux se soient posés, des coupures, des chocs, des os brisés. Et combien d'autres cachés ?

Mill avait défait ses besaces. Prioriser, avait-il appris. Prioriser. Il déchira la jambe du pantalon pour mieux voir l'os du fémur percer la cuisse. Priorité. Le cadavre geignait toujours, mais peu importait qu'il panique. Mill avait profité de sa faiblesse pour se mettre en position. Les pieds calés de part et d'autre de son corps, le talon de la botte crottée pressé contre sa poitrine, il avait saisi la cheville de sa jambe cassée et tiré en tournant. Le cadavre avait poussé un rugissement d'ours blessé avant de s'évanouir.

Là, Mill avait dû s'activer. Allumer un petit feu pour stériliser ses lames et ses aiguilles, faire bouillir de l'eau pour les linges, tremper les herbes pour l'onguent – ces herbes qu'il avait eu envie de mâcher ou de fumer simplement pour combler le trou de son estomac ou en oublier les profondeurs vertigineuses. L'idée de l'odeur qui allait se répandre quand il cautériserait le trou laissé par l'oreille arrachée le faisait déjà saliver.

Mais quand il avait approché sa lame chauffée à blanc, agenouillé dans les cailloux, la chaleur ou l'instinct avait réveillé le cadavre. Pas rendu conscient, pas tout à fait, juste de quoi lutter avec une violence ahurissante pour repousser le couteau qui refroidissait. Mill avait tenté de le maîtriser en appuyant les genoux sur ses épaules, mais le cadavre n'avait eu aucun mal à le désarçonner.

Pour finir, Mill avait plongé la main dans son sac, brassant les fioles comme des billes, écartant délicatement un pot rond d'argile rugueuse, piochant un petit flacon. Il avait hésité – ses dernières gouttes – avant de verser ce qui restait de lait de pavot dans la bouche hurlante du cadavre. Ses derniers grondements s'étaient tus et ses ruades s'étaient calmées. Mill s'était empressé de repasser la lame dans les flammes puis, prudemment, il avait dégagé les cheveux et appliqué le métal sur son ancienne brûlure. Le cadavre n'avait même pas bronché.

Mill ne s'était accordé qu'un instant de répit avant d'ôter épaulières, brassards et gantelets pour découper le reste des habits et révéler d'autres plaies. La nuit était tombée quand il avait noué la dernière suture. Ses mains tremblaient quand il avait lâché ses instruments et contemplé son travail. À la lueur tremblante du feu, le corps presque nu, cousu et embaumé ressemblait aux œuvres noires qu'on peignait dans les laboratoires secrets.

•

Mill n'avait pas dormi, même si son incroyable performance médicale l'avait laissé fébrile et plus affamé que jamais. Accroupi près du cadavre qui était un homme, ou de l'homme qui était presque un cadavre, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux relevés, il l'avait regardé rouler de la tête dans les éboulis en grimaçant. Quand il tentait de gratter ses blessures, Mill l'écartait presque sans effort, désormais ; mais il sentait toujours sa force immense. Ses mains étaient monstrueuses ; elles auraient pu écraser la petite tête de Mill comme une pêche trop mûre.

Depuis combien d'années Mill n'avait-il pas mangé de pêches ?

L'aube s'était levée, mais le délire de la fièvre n'avait cessé qu'au milieu de la journée. Le cadavre n'avait pas parlé pour autant. Mill léchait des galets et faisait des rondes régulières. Il ne trouva ni cheval, ni arme abandonnée. Rien, personne, pas même un bruit lointain de sabots.

•

— Tue-moi.

— Non.

— Tue-moi !

Mill n'avait aucune intention de l'achever. Soit le cadavre ressuscitait, soit il succombait. Dans la première option, peut-être se montrerait-il reconnaissant à Mill pour ses soins – _financièrement_ reconnaissant. Dans la seconde, Mill pourrait se faire un festin de viande rafraîchie.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emilyse se faufilait dans le laboratoire du mestre. Quitte à embêter quelqu'un et à s'essayer aux tambouilles, Père aurait préféré qu'elle traîne dans les cuisines. Emilyse n'avait rien contre les marmitons et elle adorait manger – ça se voyait encore à son visage joufflu, même si en grandissant, d'autres rondeurs s'installaient. Elle passait volontiers deux heures à table et deux autres à dormir pour digérer. Mais les cuisinières n'étaient pas ses amies, et ce qu'elles préparaient n'avait rien d'aussi fascinant que les potions du mestre.

D'ordinaire, elle ne pénétrait jamais la pièce si le mestre était absent. Aujourd'hui, Emilyse avait atrocement mal au ventre et elle n'avait trouvé le vieil homme nulle part dans le château pour lui réclamer un médicament. Comme un bataillon de soldats était revenu en mauvais état, hier, Emilyse supposait qu'il avait plus urgent à traiter. Elle connaissait les breuvages courants, de toute façon : lait de pavot, huile de rose, décoction d'écorce de saule. Elle avait appris à décrypter l'écriture serrée du mestre depuis longtemps.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, tenant son ventre sous son bras, et s'avança entre les tables de préparation et l'armoire des réserves. Une lumière grise tombait en longs rideaux des soupiraux ; de l'autre côté, le feu mourait dans la grande cheminée décorée d'une tapisserie aux armoiries de la Maison. L'odeur qui flottait ici avait de drôles d'arrière-goûts, âpres et écœurants au fond de la gorge.

Emilyse ouvrit les portes du cabinet et plissa les paupières pour lire les étiquettes. La souffrance diffuse de son ventre s'était changée en crampes ; le simple fait de se grandir pour discerner les ampoules la fendait d'une douleur profonde comme un coup de couteau. Elle hésita devant le lait de pavot puis s'empara du petit flacon d'essence d'ombrenuit. Une goutte pour aider à dormir, disaient les consignes ; deux pour la douleur, trois pour l'insensibilité, jamais davantage.

Emilyse glissa la fiole sous la ceinture de sa robe, referma le cabinet et s'échappa du laboratoire. Elle arpenta les couloirs déserts aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait sans gémir et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Là, elle baissa le loquet, enleva ses chausses et s'effondra plus qu'elle ne s'assit au bord de son lit. Sa main tremblait quand elle réussit à extirper le petit flacon de sa cachette. Emilyse avait si mal qu'elle n'hésitait plus : elle enleva le capuchon et roula du poignet. Une goutte. Deux. Trois. Elle se lécha les lèvres, même si c'était mauvais, et cacha la fiole sous le matelas avant de s'y rouler en boule.

Deux battements de cœur plus tard, Emilyse était morte.

•

Emilyse vit de hautes branches en feu, rouge et or contre le gris d'un ciel plein de nuages et de fumée. Emilyse vit des visages flous, des formes spectrales sans yeux ni sourire. Emilyse vit son corps nu, puis soigneusement habillé. Emilyse vit la pluie changée en vapeur dans le grand brasier. Emilyse vit un noir étrange, collant, long comme trois hivers. Puis Emilyse ne vit plus rien.

•

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur l'envers des cailloux. Leur poids lui faisait mal ; elle voulut lever un bras pour les retirer, mais aucun muscle ne lui répondait. Elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre d'avoir des muscles. Sentait-elle quoique ce soit, en réalité ? Oui. La pression de la pierre, l'odeur douceâtre des réserves, le relief de la table sous son dos, ses fesses et ses talons. Elle attendit.

Après une minute ou une heure, elle parvint à remuer les orteils et les doigts. Elle attendit encore, jusqu'à réussir à plier le coude pour ôter les cailloux de ses yeux. Ils paraissaient énormes, lourds comme deux rochers, et le bruit qu'ils faisaient en s'entrechoquant résonnait comme un coup de masse dans la salle abandonnée. Emilyse les observa derrière le voile : deux petits galets plats peints chacun d'un œil noir.

Elle n'avait plus mal au ventre ; plus mal nulle part, pas peur non plus, même si les images qu'elle gardait dans les yeux ressemblaient à des cauchemars. Quand Emilyse réussit à se redresser pour s'asseoir, elle se sentait plus légère que jamais. Presque trop. Elle serra les doigts sur le bord de la table sans parvenir à savoir où sa peau s'arrêtait et où le bois commençait. Quand elle poussa pour se laisser tomber sur ses pieds, elle se sentit à peine tomber.

Sa robe de cérémonie bruissa autour de ses chevilles. Emilyse glissa les cailloux dans son col, et roulèrent entre ses tout petits seins jusqu'à son ventre où la ceinture les arrêta.

Le château était aussi silencieux qu'une crypte quand Emilyse quitta le laboratoire. Pieds nus sur les dalles, elle percevait davantage la froide dureté de la pierre que sa propre chair. Elle faisait des pas prudents en se tenant aux murs : elle avait l'impression de pouvoir passer à travers le sol à tout instant.

Elle arriva enfin dans la cour, aussi dépeuplée que le reste de la demeure. Seul le ciel était encombré : de gros nuages d'orage et une colonne de fumée qui la guida devant les écuries et le chenil, sous la grande porte, jusqu'aux bois des dieux. Presque tous les habitants de la Maison et du village étaient réunis là, devant un grand arbre qui brûlait comme une énorme torche contre le ciel. La pluie se mit à tomber. Dans les flammes, elle se dissipait en chuintant.

Emilyse reconnut son père et son frère, montés sur des chevaux près du brasier. Le mestre était à leurs côtés, la tête basse, auréolée de feu. La dernière fois qu'on avait sacrifié un arbre, c'était à la mort de Mère, cinq ans plus tôt. Qui était mort, cette fois ?

Les cailloux crissèrent contre son ventre. Emilyse comprit sans comprendre. Emilyse n'était pas morte. Emilyse était là, dans sa plus belle robe, sous la même peau. Partout, on avait hissé les bannières grises frappées de l'arbre en flammes, mais Emilyse n'avait pas besoin de cérémonie, ni de cendres de chêne avec lesquelles l'enterrer. Elle voulut crier, mais sa gorge était aussi nouée que ses poings.

Elle resta un moment à observer les flammes, puis elle tourna les talons dans la boue, trouva des habits de petites gens, fit un baluchon de pain, d'eau et de fromage, fourra les galets dans sa poche et vola un poney. Emilyse s'enfuit du château comme elle était morte, et comme elle avait vécu : sans que personne s'en aperçoive.

Sur le chemin, elle referma les yeux. Un noir étrange et infini collait à l'intérieur de ses paupières comme des larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

Le cheval peinait à avancer. Ce n'était pas à un grand cheval, plus proche du poney que de la bête de trait, légère, rapide, à la mesure de Mill. Le poids du cadavre sur son dos la ralentissait, et sa masse dans le dos de Mill l'écrasait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voyager accompagné. De voyager soudé à quelqu'un d'autre, presque confondu à force de proximité. Le mouvement de la marche les faisait chalouper à l'unisson.

— On devrait s'arrêter par ici pour monter le camp, dit le cadavre. Y a du petit gibier, tu pourras poser des collets.

— Je sais pas chasser.

— T'as un arc.

— Oui.

— D'accord, ça s'annonce bien... Bon, si tu m'aides, je devrais réussir à faire quelque chose.

Mill inspecta les lieux. Ils n'étaient pas en état de décamper rapidement, alors il fallait bien choisir du premier coup. Mill fit ralentir leur monture dans la clairière légèrement décaissée et se contorsionna pour se défaire des étriers sans heurter la jambe du cadavre. Descendre était relativement facile pour le blessé : il suffisait de se laisser tomber sur le bon pied. C'était grimper en selle qui posait problème.

Mill le savait : dès que le cadavre n'aurait plus besoin de courte échelle, il lui volerait son cheval au milieu de la nuit. Il n'était pas stupide ; il n'était pas riche non plus, en fin de compte. Il n'avait aucune intention de le remercier, seulement de profiter de sa générosité tant que possible.

Mill ne voyait aucun inconvénient à retrouver sa vieille solitude, bien au contraire ; si le cadavre fuyait, ce serait la preuve ultime qu'il l'avait sauvé.

— Tu devrais t'appuyer sur ta jambe quand tu marches, dit Mill en aidant le cadavre à se réceptionner.

— Ma jambe cassée, tu veux dire ? grogna-t-il.

— Tu boiteras de toute façon, mais si tu sollicites pas le muscle et que tu remets pas rapidement tout en place quand la blessure est en train de guérir, ce sera pire.

— C'est le plus mauvais conseil qu'on m'ait jamais donné.

Le cadavre se laissa lourdement tomber au pied d'un arbre, réclama quelques instruments et se mit à l'ouvrage. Mill n'insista pas et, après avoir déchargé tous ses sacs, il entreprit de poser les pièges aux abords de la clairière.

•

— Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

Mill pesa ses mots.

— Je sais pas. Par réflexe.

Par éducation, aurait-il pu répondre. Par principe, par vocation. Remuant les braises sous le minuscule lapin qu'ils avaient réussi à attraper, Mill n'arrivait même plus à le regretter.

— T'es un mestre, ou quoi ?

Mill l'observa par-dessus les flammes qui se réveillaient. Elles dessinaient à peine le relief de son visage – il se tenait à distance, dans la petite chaleur. Ils ne s'étaient posé aucune question, pas de noms, pas de passé, pas de destination. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne partageaient que quelques heures, quelques jours peut-être. Dans l'éphémère, seuls les vrais mystères comptaient, et Mill n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de dévoiler les siens.

— Quoi, tu me prends pour un con ? fit le cadavre. Tu devrais changer de robe et jeter ta chaîne dans la rivière si tu voulais pas qu'on comprenne. Alors, t'es un mestre ?

— Pas vraiment, dit Mill. T'es un chevalier ?

Le cadavre détourna le regard.

— Je suis pas un Ser.

— Mais tu te bats comme un chevalier. T'es habillé comme un chevalier.

— Plus maintenant.

— Moi non plus. Pourtant, quelque part, tu le seras toujours un peu, même sans ton armure et ton roi.

Le cadavre ramena les yeux sur lui pour comprendre, mais il n'eut pas l'air de saisir grand-chose de ce que Mill lui racontait.

Mill ôta la carcasse de la broche, détacha une patte qu'il se réserva et offrit le reste au cadavre. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de s'en emparer pour entamer goulûment son repas. Mill tenta de faire durer le sien et suça les os jusqu'à les effriter entre ses dents pour lécher la moelle.

Ce n'était pas assez ; ce n'était jamais assez, pas sous cette forme-là. Il pensa à Emilyse. Il pensa à Rewan Il pensa aux morts entassés dans le laboratoire. Il pensa à la relative simplicité de sa vie, à l'époque, quand il pouvait tout dire à ses deux seuls amis sans craindre de trahir ou de se mettre en danger. La confiance était comme la saveur, désormais : elle lui semblait lointaine et étrangère. Il n'était même pas sûr de la reconnaître si on la lui mettait sous le nez.

Alors, un peu par défi, Mill s'enroula dans sa robe sale et s'étendit en tournant le dos au cadavre. Vole-moi mon cheval, pensait-il ; vas-y, je te verrai même pas faire.

Quand le cadavre se mit à ronfler, Mill s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

Il ne lisait plus les mots, à force. Il les récitait. Chaque soir, chaque matin, comme une prière.

« J'ai pris le chemin du nord, comme prévu, et tout va bien bien pour le moment même si je n'ai pas encore pu glaner beaucoup d'indices… Continue sans moi, ne t'éloigne surtout pas, et écris-moi seulement si tu fais des progrès. Je le répète : ne fais confiance qu'à Rewan. J'ignore qui m'a dénoncé, j'ignore qui nous a surpris, mais je sais qu'il ne nous a pas trahi malgré ses divagations. Il n'y a qu'à vous deux que je confierais ma vie. Et le reste. »

« Je suis passé par les Terres de l'Ouest. J'ai pensé à toi. Les champs de moulins sont aussi beaux que tu le disais. Porte-toi bien, sois discret. »

« Approche du Conflans, on parle de la Fraternité. »

« Harrenhal. »

Puis plus rien. Plus rien depuis des semaines.

Son mentor lui avait ordonné de rester en place et de poursuivre discrètement l'enquête et les essais, de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs pour ne pas subir le même sort. Pendant des mois, Mill avait obéi. Aujourd'hui, son silence l'inquiétait trop. Il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose de grave pour que les correspondances, mêmes laconiques, cessent aussi abruptement.

Mill avait fait des progrès. Énormément de progrès. L'objet de leur investigation était aujourd'hui aussi certain que possible en l'absence d'une preuve tangible, définitive, qui dissiperait un doute ultime seulement commandé par la peur de la vérité : tous les textes, tous les témoignages concordaient. Par ailleurs, les solutions expérimentales envisagées ne pourraient aller plus loin sans mise en pratique réelle. La disparition de son maître n'était-elle pas le signal qu'il guettait pour passer à l'action ?

Par une nuit chaude, sur la pointe des pieds, les épaules déjà rouillées par le poids de ses sacs, Mill quitta le dortoir vrombissant de ronflements en ne laissant qu'un message codé à Rewan pour le rassurer. Pour lui interdire de le suivre, surtout. Car si les « divagations » de Rewan n'avaient pas entaché leur confiance à son égard, elles l'avaient rendu instable. Peut-être dangereux, pour la mission en tout cas.

Mill troqua alors ses robes beiges contre une tenue de voyage et vola un cheval aux écuries. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal ; sa simple présence ici était répréhensible, son apprentissage, ses aspirations, sa curiosité et les accomplissements qui en découlaient surtout étaient condamnables. Il avait peur, pourtant. Son sang battait calmement, ses mains ne tremblaient pas, mais il avait peur, dans le ventre et dans la tête plutôt que dans le cœur.

Il galopa toute la nuit pour creuser la distance, dépassa Corcolline et hésita à l'embranchement de Hautjardin. Le plus sûr était peut-être de suivre la trace de son mentor, longer la côte Ouest, entre le Donjon Clegane et Lannisport, puis Cendremarc, jusqu'au Conflans. Mais à quoi bon ? C'était à Harrenhal que Mill devait se rendre ; à Harrenhal que son maître avait disparu ; la traversée du Bief était bien plus rapide.

•

Il parvint à Harrenhal deux semaines plus tard. Il s'était préparé à se cacher – maigre comme il l'était maintenant, il pensait pouvoir se dissimuler dans la brume qui enveloppait le château. La discrétion, voilà une chose que son errance lui avait enseignée, faute d'être devenu un virtuose de la chasse ou un cavalier habile. Mais il n'y avait plus personne à fuir, à Harrenhal.

Mill sillonna les décombres durant des heures et n'y trouva que des bannières déchirées, Lannister, Clegane, Bolton, et de la roche fondue par le feudragon. Il en préleva quelques échantillons qu'il étudia pendant des jours avec un intérêt et une lenteur calculées, seulement suivi par les plaintes du vent dans les failles et l'odeur poisseuse du lac.

Il campa dans les ruines pendant deux mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à manger, plus de racines à mâcher, plus de cadavres de nuisibles à rationner. Et même lorsqu'il fut sur le point de mourir de faim, il attendit. Que devait-il faire ? Chercher son maître à l'aveuglette ? Quêter, errer ? Ou agir, vraiment, comme il pensait pouvoir le faire maintenant que leurs études et leurs expériences ne demandaient qu'à fructifier ?

Mill avait peur, cette peur de ventre qui résonnait comme un gong dans son estomac creux.

Mill serra ses sacs pleins de raretés. Puis Mill commença son pèlerinage.


	5. Chapter 5

Plus les heures passaient et plus Mill était curieux de découvrir quel stratagème le cadavre allait utiliser pour lui fausser compagnie. Il ignorait si c'était la faiblesse ou l'honneur qui l'avaient fait patienter jusque-là, mais aujourd'hui, le septième jour de sa nouvelle vie, il semblait nerveux. Toujours perché sur le cheval trop petit, il promenait un regard méfiant aux alentours pendant que Mill remplissait ses besaces d'herbes médicinales et ses poches de fraises des bois.

Cherchait-il le chemin le plus court pour s'enfuir ? Le meilleur moment pour partir ? La plus douce ou la plus rapide façon de le faire ?

— Remballe tes orties, lâcha-t-il soudain, on a de la compagnie.

Mill avala les fraises qu'il tenait dans la paume et balaya les bois des yeux. Il ne voyait rien, mais il entendait un bruit lointain. La figure hostile du cadavre s'était froissée et la jument commençait à s'agiter.

Mill n'eut qu'une seconde pour décider une seconde pour choisir entre la prudence et l'acte de foi. Il croisa le regard dur du cadavre. Il aurait pu talonner la jument et le laisser là plutôt que l'avertir, alors Mill décida de lui faire confiance. Il passa un bras dans son dos et encocha une flèche en pivotant vers le cliquetis des mors et le froissement des buissons couchés.

Mill prenait toujours grand soin à circuler hors de la Haute Route. Gardes ou voleurs, tous les passants représentaient une menace pour lui. Il n'avait pas d'argent à dépenser dans les auberges, et son cap, il pouvait le tenir sans suivre les voies battues alors il avait appris à se tenir loin des voyageurs.

C'était la première fois que les voyageurs le traquaient.

— Z'êtes perdus ?

Trois cavaliers étaient apparus entre les arbres. Celui qui venait en tête jouait déjà des doigts sur le pommeau de son épée, mais ça n'était pas une belle épée. Pas une épée de chevalier, par même de soldat rien qu'une lame émoussée volée des années plus tôt à quelqu'un qui savait sans doute mieux la manier que ce bandit édenté. Pourtant, les haillons noirs et jaunes que lui et ses comparses portaient au bras ne laissaient guère de doute. Mill avait vu ces couleurs à Harrenhal, et le dessin des trois chiens.

— Non, merci, à bientôt, dit le cadavre.

Il était descendu de cheval. Il n'avait pas d'armes, mais Mill imaginait que ses poings feraient l'affaire si les choses tournaient mal. Par ailleurs, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas être vu campé sur un poney, les bottes en rase-mottes, et qu'il préférait affronter leurs adversaires debout, même en tanguant sur sa bonne jambe. Il semblait aussi avoir reconnu les brassards, et Mill n'avait jamais vu une telle expression de rage et de peur refoulée depuis qu'il avait tenté de lui cautériser l'oreille.

— On peut pt'être vous aider, continuait le premier homme. On connaît bien l'coin. C'est un peu not' coin, voyez. On peut pt'être vous aider à en virer plus vite, les pieds devant, par exemple. Ou on peut vous faire une fleur et vous laisser filer en un bout pour peu qu'vous nous donniez un p'tit que'qchose en échange. Vos pièces, vos armes et votre bourrique, pour commencer. On va...

— Quand est-ce que tu fermes ta sale gueule ?

Le cavalier jeta un coup d'œil à ses acolytes, puis reporta son regard sur le cadavre. Ils se bravèrent un long moment sans broncher, mais les paupières du brigand s'étrécissaient progressivement, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose.

— La tienne me dit quelque chose, de sale gueule, dit-il finalement. Ce serait vrai, alors ?

Les trois bandits avaient le même air avide, maintenant, mais Mill n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner. Le cadavre avait baissé le nez vers ses bottes, sans doute pas par honte, plutôt pour tenter de se cacher, et le meneur reprit :

— Ça nous ferait un beau pactole, ça. Alors j'imagine qu'on va pas vous faire de fleur.

— Fais-moi-en une, répliqua le cadavre entre ses dents serrées, approche.

Et il fut assez stupide pour obéir – pour le coincer, selon lui, pour se ruer dans le piège en réalité. Il poussa son cheval à l'assaut en dégainant. Avec une souplesse étonnante pour un homme de sa taille, presque mort de surcroît, le cadavre esquiva le coup d'épée et brandit un couteau. Le couteau de Mill. Il avait dû le lui voler lorsqu'ils chevauchaient ensemble et que Mill faisait tout pour tenter d'oublier son corps immense moulé contre le sien.

Le cavalier fit demi-tour pour une nouvelle charge et le fil du couteau de chirurgie brilla d'un éclat menaçant dans le poing du cadavre. Il n'arriverait pas à l'atteindre, songea Mill. Il ne comptait pas essayer de l'atteindre _lui_ , comprit Mill.

— Pas le cheval ! s'écria-t-il.

Stoppé dans son élan, le cadavre hésita malgré lui, mais le cavalier aussi fut surpris et Mill en profita pour lui décocher une flèche dans la cuisse. L'homme bascula et déchaussa en hurlant pendant que son cheval continuait sa course effrayée.

— Tu vois que tu sais tirer à l'arc, dit le cadavre.

— Je visais l'épaule, répondit Mill en pivotant pour dissuader les deux autres de contre-attaquer.

— C'est le résultat qui compte.

Mill ne lâchait pas les deux brigands rescapés, ni des yeux, ni de la flèche, tandis qu'ils hésitaient entre la lutte et le repli.

— Plante-les ! lança le cadavre.

Mais Mill ne tirait pas. Leur chef geignait quelque part dans les fourrés, Mill entendait le cadavre claudiquer à sa suite pour l'empêcher de ramper trop loin, et les hommes restaient immobiles, trop sonnés pour agir. Finalement, le moins stupide des deux interpréta la patience de Mill comme un encouragement, et il tira la bride en talonnant. Le second le suivit aussitôt.

— Eh ! cria leur chef. Eh, revenez ! Bande de...

— Arrête-les ! tonna le cadavre, plus fort.

Les deux fuyards savaient désormais que des intrus arpentaient les bois, et ils risquaient d'alerter leurs amis ou leurs maîtres pour revenir en force, les détrousser et les abattre. Mais Mill n'avait pas l'intention de traîner ici. L'issue de l'affrontement aurait pu être dramatique il aurait suffi pour cela que les crapules chargent ensemble. Mill avait appris à ne pas chercher les ennuis, alors il était soulagé de voir leur dos disparaître entre les troncs.

— Suis-les, bordel !

— Revenez !

— Tu peux encore...

— REVENEZ !

— Ta gueule, toi !

— S'il vous plaît, me...

Mill n'eut pas le temps de ranger sa flèche : dans son dos, le cadavre se laissa tomber au sol pour achever leur ennemi. Mill lui fit face, abasourdi, pendant que l'homme agonisait en gargouillant.

— T'as dit « pas le cheval », pas « pas le cavalier », se défendit le cadavre, mais il y avait un peu de bravade et de hargne dans sa voix.

Mill le regarda nettoyer la lame dans le pli de ses vêtements, puis tendre la main pour que Mill le relève. Il observait l'endroit où les deux bandits avaient disparu et lorgnait la jument, mais il essayait surtout de cacher son envie – son besoin – de les courser pour les égorger à leur tour. Ils l'avaient reconnu, et contrairement à Mill, le cadavre ne semblait pas prêt à courir le risque qu'ils ébruitent leur découverte. Alors Mill l'ignora, ramena la jument auprès d'eux pour lui tenir les rênes et s'accroupit à côté du nouveau corps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? grogna l'autre, impatient et furieux.

— Je t'empêche de les suivre. On partira vite, ils nous feront rien.

Le cadavre jura, lorgna encore les bois avec mauvaise humeur puis se mura dans un silence borné pendant que Mill auscultait la dépouille. Plus de pouls, évidemment, mais il fallait vérifier. Il fallait toujours vérifier.

Les yeux vides et déjà vitreux du brigand fixaient le toit de feuillages. La lumière mouvante faisait presque palpiter le sang sur sa peau sale elle tombait dans sa bouche entrouverte et s'y faisait avaler. Ils ressemblaient tous à Emilyse, dans ces moments-là. Aux autres, aussi, mais surtout à Emilyse, peut-être parce que son image était la plus violente et la plus mémorable.

— T'aurais pas dû, dit Mill.

Près du cadavre mort, le cadavre vivant scrutait désormais Mill avec de l'incompréhension en plus de la colère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Lui demander gentiment de secouer son épée ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?

Mill lui ferma les paupières.

— C'était un copain à toi ou quoi ?

— Non. Rends-moi mon couteau.

Mill se tourna vers lui. Le cadavre baissa les yeux sur l'arme.

— C'était au cas où, dit-il finalement, pour pas que j'aie toujours besoin qu'on me sauve.

— Rends-le-moi.

Le cadavre s'exécuta et Mill entreprit de découper les habits du voleur aussi soigneusement que possible.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est plus fort que toi, quand tu trouves un type déglingué faut que tu le mettes à poil ?

— Vivant, il aurait pu nous servir de monnaie d'échange ou de guide. Mort, il n'a plus qu'une seule utilité. Laisse-moi faire, va chercher le cheval qui s'est enfui. Il est peut-être pas loin. Tu pourras l'avoir, il est plus grand, ça t'évitera de faucher les fougères.

Mill sourit presque devant la mine renfrognée du cadavre.

— C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas que je tue le canasson ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, c'est parce que le cheval est innocent.

C'était un test, aussi. Étaient-ce les moyens pratiques qui manquaient au cadavre ? Une fois qu'il aurait son propre cheval, et un cheval capable de le porter sur plus de dix lieues sans fatiguer, partirait-il enfin ?

— T'es un sacré...

Des cris l'interrompirent. Tous les muscles endoloris de Mill se crispèrent quand il se redressa d'un bond. Les brigands revenaient-ils déjà à l'assaut avec des renforts ? Non : c'étaient des cris de panique, de douleur, pas de guerre. Mill tendit la main au cadavre, planta les bottes dans le sol pour ne pas culbuter quand il tirerait sur son bras et le releva en mettant la jument dans leur dos. Des éclats de voix mêlées de bruits de sabots se firent entendre plus clairement. Quelques secondes plus tard, une quinzaine d'hommes montés les encerclaient.

— Bien le bonjour, amis.

Mill s'empara de son arc et le banda. Il n'avait pas assez mangé pour fournir un nouvel effort intense, ni pour supporter un nouvel accès de peur et de tension extrêmes. Ses bras vacillaient. Ses doigts glissaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps presque dévêtu et déglutit bruyamment.

— Ah non, pas encore toi, lâcha le cadavre à l'adresse de l'homme au visage barré par un cache-œil.

Mill flancha. Ils se connaissaient ?

•

— Que veux-tu, c'est un petit monde. Trop petit pour ces trois-là, apparemment. Merci d'avoir eu le dernier – il montra les deux corps qu'ils avaient jetés comme des sacs sur le dos de leurs montures –, ça faisait des jours qu'on les traquait. Du menu fretin, mais mauvais armés par la Montagne avant qu'il quitte le coin pour Port-Réal. Gentil à lui de nous laisser un souvenir, hein ?

Le cadavre se racla la gorge et cracha.

— Ils ont saccagé la moitié d'un village, à quelques lieues de là, continua le borgne. Fichu le feu et massacré la famille d'un meunier rien que pour voler trois miches de pain.

— Cause de tes miches à quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua le cadavre. T'en as pas eu assez la dernière fois pour revenir me faire chier ?

Ces hommes-là n'avaient pas les haillons noirs et jaunes des précédents. Ils n'avaient rien de remarquable, d'ailleurs, ou peut-être tout de remarquable, au contraire. Certains portaient de très bonnes armes, d'autres montaient de très beaux chevaux, d'autres encore ressemblaient davantage à des paysans qu'à des guerriers. La hiérarchie du groupe semblait claire, sans pourtant qu'un chef écrase ses sujets : un seul homme parlait, mais ils se tenaient tous à la même hauteur.

— Je ne viens pas chercher la vengeance, reprit leur meneur. Le Maître t'a accordé le pardon et la victoire, et tout ce que le Maître décide me satisfait. On a eu le reste de leur bande un peu plus tôt, on voulait finir le travail. Les villageois seront contents de les voir brûler.

— De rien, vous pouvez vous barrer.

— C'est qu'on est curieux, maintenant.

— Parle ou fous le camp, Béric.

Mill avait finalement décidé d'orienter sa flèche vers l'archer adverse. Il souriait. À sa position, à sa maîtrise, Mill comprenait qu'il serait mort avant de détendre l'index. Peu importait : ça lui permettait de rester concentré, de ne pas trop réfléchir aux mots qu'ils échangeaient et auxquels Mill ne comprenait rien.

— Si j'ai bon souvenir, tu nous as volé quelque chose avant de nous quitter, intervint un autre homme. Quelque chose de précieux.

La mâchoire mangée par une barbe touffue et le crâne coiffé d'un chignon, il souriait en lissant distraitement les pans de son manteau pourpre. Un Prêtre Rouge. Mill ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il avait entendu des rumeurs fascinantes à leur sujet, d'abord murmurées par les mestres, puis répétées en échos de plus en plus bruyants dans les Terres de l'Ouest et le Conflans. Rewan disait qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre et à manier le Feu. Rewan savait de quoi il parlait : il connaissait le Temple de Villevieille comme sa poche.

— J'imagine que t'as négocié la jeune Lady Stark pour un bon prix auprès de sa famille, comme on voulait le faire, reprit le Prêtre. On estime que la récompense nous revient.

Mill jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre, tiré de ses souvenirs de recherches incessantes et distrait de ses espoirs. Lady Stark ?

— Je l'ai négociée contre rien du tout, répondit le cadavre. Elle m'a filé entre les pattes en me laissant pour crevé.

Ils ricanèrent, mais Béric se ressaisit rapidement :

— Et encore une fois, tu n'es pas mort. Une preuve supplémentaire que le Maître n'en a pas fini avec toi, Clegane. Et nous non plus, sinon Il ne t'aurait pas mis sur notre chemin.

Les oreilles de Mill bourdonnaient. Stark, Clegane... Il ne connaissait pas assez ces noms pour y associer des visages, mais après ses classes et ses errances, il connaissait assez leur réputation pour comprendre la portée de la révélation.

Le cadavre fuyait son regard, désormais, comme si cela suffirait à le protéger. Clegane. Si la Montagne avait quitté Harrenhal pour Port-Réal, il devait s'agir de Sandor, le Limier. Gregor n'était d'ailleurs pas le genre de chevalier à négocier des rançons, surtout pas quand la monnaie d'échange était une jeune fille – il leur réservait d'autres sorts encore moins enviables. Était-ce le Limier que les bandits avaient reconnu ? S'ils saccageaient les environs sur les ordres de la Montagne, sans doute étaient-ils capables de reconnaître son petit frère...

Mill avait entendu des dizaines d'histoires sordides sur les frères Clegane lorsqu'il vivait encore à Cendremarc. Il avait vu Harrenhal après le passage de la Montagne. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser le Limier mourir et de le dévorer.

— Poursuivre quelqu'un dans les bois, c'est pas mon idée de « mis sur votre chemin », répliqua-t-il. D'ailleurs, à moins que vous ayez l'intention de me passer les fers ou de nous offrir une tournée poulets, on va continuer le notre. Vous partez avec trois chevaux, ça vaut bien le prix de la petite Dame. Ma dette est remboursée.

L'archer banda son arc mais le Prêtre l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

— Laisse, Anguy, on est pas là pour faire des adeptes forcés.

— J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer, ricana le Limier.

— On aura pas à en arriver là.

Le sourire du Prêtre s'était élargi quand ses yeux étaient tombés sur Mill. Mill avait baissé son arc. Un nouvel espoir s'était allumé. Encore un :

— Vous êtes passés par Harrenhal ?

— On a beaucoup eu à faire dans les environs, en effet. Nettoyer les saletés de Tywin Lannister et de la Montagne n'est pas une mince affaire… Les fuir non plus, d'ailleurs.

— Vous avez croisé un mestre sans chaînes, la cinquantaine, cheveux courts et gris ? Ça doit remonter à plus d'un an, maintenant.

Le Prêtre souriait toujours.

— Ça m'évoque quelque chose, oui. Je crois que les soldats de la Montagne l'avait mis dans un sale état. Une coupure à la gorge. Le genre fatal, et puant.

L'estomac et le cœur de Mill se serrèrent.

— Mais il se portait étrangement bien. Il allait vers le sud. C'est lui qui nous a parlé des Marcheurs.

— Les... Les Marcheurs Blancs ? Il... Il vous en a parlé, à _vous_?

Le Prêtre prit un air vexé.

— À nous, oui. Pour qui tu nous prends ?

— Un tas de cons, glissa le Limier.

— Nous sommes la Fraternité sans Bannière. Ton mestre nous a appris quelques petites choses. Nous lui en avons appris quelques petites autres en retour. Si ça vous intéresse, pourquoi ne pas en discuter autour d'une tournée de poulets ?


End file.
